Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future)
Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel, the visitor from the future Future Rogue Cheney, and the Dragon Motherglare. Prologue After Future Lucy's death at the hands of Future Rogue, Natsu engages in a fight with him while Present Lucy escapes. However, Natsu is quickly overpowered by Future Rogue as the Fire Dragon Slayer's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode is quickly countered by the Shadow Dragon Slayer's White Shadow Dragon Mode and Natsu finds himself to be critically injured by White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk. At that moment, the female Mages of Crime Sorcière intercept and Future Rogue escapes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 5-16 At the location of the Eclipse Gate, Lucy and others watch as the door meant to annihilate ten thousand Dragons opens. However, much to the surprise of others, Lucy suddenly realizes that the Gate shouldn't be open and attempts to close it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 17-19 Ultimately, she fails to do so, as the door connected to 400 years ago releases its first visitor: the Dragon Motherglare. Lucy then keeps up her attempts to seal the Eclipse Gate, but she is unable to do so until Yukino Agria comes to the place and together, they use the 12 Zodiac Keys to close the door once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 2-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-9 However, before the Eclipse Gate is closed, seven Dragons manage to slip through it. At that moment, Future Rogue arrives, claiming control over the Dragons with his Dragon Supremacy Magic and announces the beginning of the Dragon age. He then orders the Dragons to kill the Mages and rides on one of them himself, namely Motherglare. As he flies above the city, watching all the destruction, he notices Natsu, who is staring at him with an angered expression from top of a building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-19 Battle Commenting that Natsu is like a roach, Future Rogue commands Motherglare to attack Natsu. The Dragon follows the order and crushes into the building where Natsu is standing, however, the Dragon Slayer manages to evade and attacks with Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Future Rogue dodges with the help of his shadows and then uses them to strike Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer then shoots flames from his feet, damaging both Motherglare and Future Rogue. However, this causes Natsu to almost fall off the Dragon. He witnesses the destruction that the Dragons are causing as Future Rogue tells him that at this point, no matter what he does, it's futile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 2-5 Future Rogue then explains that 7 years from now, it's not Dragons who rule the world, but rather a single one, Acnologia. He says that he invented the Magic to control Dragons, but it doesn't work on Acnologia, so he has to use other Dragons to defeat the Dragon King. However, much to Natsu's surprise, Future Rogue reveals that his ultimate goal is to become a Dragon King himself. Natsu then notices that there are 7 Dragons present, encouraging the Dragon Slayers to face each of them, just as he attacks Motherglare himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 11-18 However, the attack seems to have little to no effect as Future Rogue points out, claiming that humans can never beat Dragons. He then orders Motherglare to release her Hatchlings, which attack the Mages on the ground. Seeing the struggle of his friends, Natsu states that they're giving it their all, saying that if they work together, they can accomplish anything. Future Rogue disagrees and accuses Natsu of being ignorant of the Dragon's frightening power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-13 Future Rogue then continues showcasing his enhanced powers, stating that he became stronger in 7 years. At that moment, Natsu hears someone calling his name and then witnesses a naked Lucy flying towards him, who then knocks him down from the Dragon, leaving Future Rogue with a disinterested expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 8-10 Aftermath Natsu and Lucy then fall on the ground and after some troubles, they manage to get up, with Natsu shocked to see that the "legends of the naked flying people" were true. Happy arrives to see all of this. He notes that not even Natsu could do a thing against Future Rogue, which Natsu confirms after a short hesitation. Lucy questions whether all Dragons are this violent, as she was almost eaten by Zirconis. Her words give Natsu an idea, who says that he has found a way to beat the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 10-13 Him and Happy then take off, ready to put their plan into action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Page 19 References Navigation